The Bet
by RosalieCullen93
Summary: After Rosalie and Emmett get caught in an embarrassing situation at school Jasper bets them they can't go a week without sex. After discovering it's more difficult than they thought it'd be Rosalie wonders why she needs Emmett so much.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie Hale-Cullen sometimes believed that high school was quite possibly the most boring institution ever devised. And it only seemed to get more boring by the decade. Of course, every now and then she'd learn something new, but really she'd heard it all before. So, she claimed she had to go to the bathroom where she decided she would slip out and go hunting. She was getting hungry and hearing the conversations of her fellow students were making her question her "vegetarian" diet. Most high school kids seemed closer to cattle in her opinion. Surely, no one would really miss them…

So, she quietly slipped out of the classroom. She realized Emmett (with whom she had most her classes) sipped out just after her. Was he hungry too or just…_Oh, Emmett! Here? You naughty, naughty boy!_

He wrapped his arms around her just as she got to the lockers then nuzzled her neck. She couldn't help it, she was putty in his hands. She pressed her lips fiercely against his, embraced him. The next thing she knew they were inside her locker, kissing each other all over each other's bodies. Their clothes were scattered around them. He pressed her up against the locker walls , sucked her breasts while she moaned in ecstasy.

"My turn." She said, then slipped onto her knees and took his cock into her mouth. He pressed up against the locker door, which then broke. They then fell out the locker, her mouth still, inexplicably, latched on to his cock. She practically spat it out. They looked around and realized that several students and teachers were staring at them. They were completely naked in the middle of the high school; of course everyone was staring at them. Rosalie, with the dignity she still had, picked up her clothes and threw Emmett his clothes. They both got dressed while everyone still stared.

…

"…And she was apparently giving him oral sex."

Carlisle held his head in his hands while the principal explained the latest debacle his adopted "children" had gotten into. Rosalie stared at her fingernails. Emmett just stared straight ahead. Carlisle pulled out a check book and wrote a check.

"This is for the damaged lockers." He said quietly. The principal took the check.

"So, they're not really related right?"  
"No."  
"And did you know they have a sexual relationship?"  
"How could I not? They're both so flamboyant. This isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"Really?"

"They're still not allowed back at Wal-Mart…or K-Mart…or the public pool...or the museum..." He could go on, but he decided not to. The principal already looked queasy. They drove home in separate cars. Emmett and Rosalie looked rather sheepish as they followed Carlisle into their house. Edward, Jasper and Alice were seated in the living room, Edward at his piano. Edward had been playing, but stopped abruptly, shook his head at his disgraced siblings, then went back to playing (mainly to hide his giggling).

"Really?" Carlisle said. "Really? The school? You couldn't wait to get home? You had to do it right then and there at the damned school?"

"It's Emmett's fault!" Rosalie said pointing her finger.

"My fault? You were the one that put my dick in your mouth!"  
"Oh, like you weren't begging for it!" Rosalie shouted back.

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. "Both of you, go to your room!"

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look, giggled, and then ran up to their shared bedroom.

"Stop!" Carlisle ordered. They did. "No, from now on, you're not allowed anywhere near a bed."  
Edward groaned. "Why should we be punished for their misbehavior? I don't want the deviants defiling my piano."  
"Too late." Muttered Rosalie. Edward paled more than usual as he got the mental image of what Rosalie and Emmett had done on his piano.

"Oh God that is disgusting!" He ran to go get some cleaner.

"They did it on my bed too." Alice complained. "I had to wash the sheets three times to get the scent out!"

"Oh like you and Jasper aren't way freakier than we are!" Protested Rosalie. "We all know why you and Jasper have rope burn!"  
"At least we only do it in our bedroom!" Alice shot back. "You once did it at a public pool!"  
"For the love of God will you people EVER let that go?!" Rosalie roared.

"There were children present!"

Jasper grinned at Emmett suddenly. "I bet you couldn't go a WEEK without sex."  
"Could too!" Said Emmett.

"Wanna make a bet?" Jasper asked. Rosalie suddenly felt uncomfortable. She touched Emmett's shoulder.

"Let's not go crazy love."  
"You're on!"  
_Damn it! _Rosalie hated these stupid bets. And she knew Emmett wouldn't win this one.

"Me and Rosalie can totally go a week without sex! Right, Rosalie?"

Rosalie shifted her feet. "Y-yeah, sure we can."  
"Me and Jasper can go on a hunting trip this week!"  
"We just got back from one, remember?" Jasper said, grinning. "No cheating."  
Emmett pursed his lips. "I'll have you know our relationship is not just based on sex."

_It's not? _Rosalie thought. Okay, it wasn't, but it was a big part of their relationship. Emmett was incredible in bed. Best she'd ever had. Alright, her first time wasn't much to go on, but…before the implications of that could send her into a depressive spiral she pinched herself. Normally, when she got depressed she had sex with Emmett. She also had sex with Emmett when she was happy and when she was angry. Especially when she was angry.

"What's the wager?" Jasper asked.

"Um…fifty-thousand bucks! I've been wanting a new car."  
Alice jumped up and did a happy dance. "Yes! I'm getting a new wardrobe!"

Rosalie glared at her sister. "And what's that supposed to mean, Pixie?"  
Alice rolled her eyes. "We all know Emmett has the self-control of a five year old with a candy bar and you can't control yourself around him."  
"I can too!" Rosalie shot back. "I can totally go a week without having sex with Emmett!"

The corners of Carlisle's lips twitched. His children amused him at times like this.

"Alright, the bet is on." He declared. "Good luck you two."

…

"We can do this right?" Rosalie asked as they sat on the couch together.  
"Totally." Emmett said.

"I mean what did we do before we had sex all the time?" Rosalie wondered.  
"We talked." Emmett said. "And we hunted together."  
"Oh, right! Right, we can do that." Rosalie said. "Well, not the hunting since everyone would think we were sneaking out to have sex, but we can talk."  
They sat together in silence. Rosalie's lips trembled. _What if our relationship really is all about sex?_

"Emmett name three things you like about me."  
"Your hair, your lips, your smile."

She gave his shoulder a hard smack. "Me, you moron! Not my body, me!"  
"Ow!" He thought then smiled. "These aren't things I like about you, they're things I love. I love how tough you are, I love how nothing knocks you down for long, I love how kind you are even though few people get to see that."  
"Except you." She said, smiling. Suddenly, their lips were inches away from each other.

"Ahem!"  
They broke away. Carlisle had walked into the room and was behind the couch.

"The bet said nothing about kissing!" Emmett protested. Rosalie remembered something.

"Our car! Let's go work on that new mustang we got!"

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett agreed. They left the room and went into the garage. Emmett lifted up the car and Rosalie slid under it. She couldn't help but notice Emmett's muscles as they worked to hold up the car. Her face flushed.

_This is going to be one hard week._


	2. Day One

Day One

Rosalie was now almost sure that she and Emmett could get through the week without having sex. The bet was as good as won. They'd spent two hours in the garage working on the car. Now, they just had to paint it. Emmett started painting on the right side, Rosalie started painting on the left. She frowned when she realized Emmett was painting the car azure blue.

"Emmett, I thought we agreed to paint the car indigo blue."  
"This is indigo blue."  
"No, it's azure blue." She held up her paint brush. "This is indigo blue."  
"Looks the same to me."  
"Are you blind? They're completely different shades!"  
"Fine." He put down the brush and can and went to get a new paint can, mumbling as he went.

"What did you just say?!" Rosalie demanded.

"Nothing dear."

"You just called me crazy!"  
"No, I didn't!"  
"Don't lie to me, Emmett! I heard you call me crazy!"

"Well, you are a little crazy."

"I am not!" She threw the paintbrush at him. He just barely dodged it. It left a paint smudge across his cheek. She noticed his jeans got tighter.

"Let's take a time-out." He choked out.  
"A time-out? You deserve a good spanking, Emmett Cullen." She said this without thinking of the sexual aspect of what she was saying.

He winced and moaned. "God, Rosalie, you don't know what you do to me when you get all mad like this."  
"If it wasn't for our stupid brother I'd be jumping your bones right now…Emmett, do you realize every single one of our arguments have ended the same way?"

"I like the way our arguments end."  
"But we never talk through our issues. It's always just, you know, yelling, me smacking you and then us jumping in bed!"  
"Would you rather me smack you?"  
"Only on my ass-no, damn it. No! See, we're getting off track. Why don't we ever talk through anything?"  
"Excuse me, I'm going to go kick Jasper's ass."  
"Alright, but this conversation isn't over."  
He left the room in a hurry, either to beat up Jasper or to "take matters into his own hands." Or both. She shook her head and decided she really needed to go shopping. She went off to find Alice.

…

When Jasper passed by Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom he knew he'd won the bet. He could hear the bed rocking back and forth. He grinned.

"Pay up, bro!" He yelled as he opened the door. Emmett shouted and threw a pillow at him. Jasper skillfully dodged it. He expected to hear Rosalie screaming at him. He did not. Emmett was lying on his back, but quickly rolled around and threw a sheet over himself.

"That is not how you masturbate!" Jasper shouted.

"You have a better way?" Growled Emmett, a weird, ferocious look in his eyes. Jasper slowly backed out of the room.

…

Rosalie was faring no better. She and Alice had gone shopping. Before the shopping spree she'd had one-hundred and forty-seven pieces of lingerie. After the shopping spree she had two-hundred and forty-seven pieces of lingerie. The poor cashier looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Why didn't you stop me, you stupid pixie?!" She hissed at her sister. Alice, who had bought thirty-two new jeans shrugged.

"I was too busy picking up all these cute jeans."

"Carlisle is going to kill me! Or worse, take away my credit card!"  
"Oh, don't worry. I've done the same thing. He can't stay mad for too long. Just give him the puppy-dog eyes."  
"I don't do puppy-dog eyes."  
Alice picked up a particularly racy bra. "Twenty-five bucks for _this_? There's barely enough fabric to cover your rosebuds!"  
"_Rosebuds_? Jesus, Alice, it's not 1923."  
"You would know." Alice whispered. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett likes these kinds of bras. We had a fight and…and make-up sex with him is _incredible_. For next week I mean."  
"Make-up sex is the best." Alice agreed. "Rosalie, how come you and Emmett are always going at it?"

"We aren't always going at it. What about you and Jasper?"

"True, but you do it more than us."  
"I don't know, Alice, I really don't." Rosalie said, sounding deeply unsettled. "I mean, does he love me for me or because of my body? I hope it's not all physical."  
"You know, maybe this week will be good for you two."  
"I hope so."

…

"Emmett, are you a sex maniac?" Jasper asked his brother as he sat down beside him on the couch.  
"No." He then punched Jasper in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jasper yelled, then lunged at Emmett. Soon, they were rolling around on the ground, each one trying to pin the other. Emmett finally pinned Jasper with an arm lock.

"Rosalie wants to talk about our relationship! I don't like talking about things like that! Sometimes the words my mouth make upsets people!"  
"I noticed, now get off of me!" Jasper demanded. Emmett did.

"What exactly does Rosalie want to talk about?"  
"Well, we had a fight and I called her crazy, because she _was _acting crazy and now-thanks to your stupid bet-she wants us to talk it through."

"Why don't you just talk it through? Me and Alice do all the time."  
"You and Alice never fight."  
Jasper snorted. "Not when you're looking, we don't."

"But Alice is…I don't know, nice. Rosalie's nice too, I love her y'know, but…don't take this the wrong way, but I'd rather deal with an angry Alice than an angry Rosalie."

"That's because you've never dealt with an angry Alice. Listen, just look her in the eyes, take her hands and say sorry. She'll melt."  
"And we'll wind up in bed."

"So? Just admit it. You can't go a week without sex with Rosalie."

Emmett sighed. Jasper very well may have been right. At that moment Rosalie walked in with Alice. They had around ten shopping bags. It took about ten minutes before they could get all the new clothes in, then another ten to get it up to their bedrooms.

"Our wives are going to bankrupt us all." Jasper said.  
"Yep. I'm going to go talk to Rose."  
"Good luck, man." Jasper told him, before sending an overwhelming feeling of horniness towards his brother.

Emmett glared at him. "Don't cheat man!"

Jasper laughed. Emmett walked up the stairs to go make up with his wife. She was happily putting up her new wardrobe. Emmett raised an eyebrow at the raunchy clothes.

"Wow…those panties are…wow."

"They come with a no shrink guarantee!" Rosalie replied.

"If it shrunk it'd disappear." He commented.

She pouted. "You don't like it?"

He walked up, took her hand in his and stared deeply into her golden eyes. "I love it. I love everything about you."  
"Oh…oh Emmett!"  
She wrapped her arms around him and fiercely kissed him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair, laying kisses down her neck. She moaned and held him tight. Suddenly he broke away.

"'I'm going to go take a cold shower right now!" He blurted out.  
"Yeah me too!" She said.  
They both ran off to separate bathrooms.

…

Emmett groaned as he let the cold water run down his genitals.

"Fuck you, Jasper!" He cursed. "How am I going to get through this week?"


	3. Day Two

(Warning-This chapter is slightly angsty.)

Day Two

After a very, very, _very_ cold shower both Rosalie and Emmett avoided each other for the sake of winning the bet. At this point it had become a point of pride for the both of them. After almost giving into their lust the very first day they were now both determined to win. Rosalie decided to do what she always did when she was bored. She sat on the bed and stared at her own reflection. It was something she carried over from her human life where she'd had a problem with getting pimples. So, every morning and afternoon she'd search for the devilish little things. Then, if she had one, she would sob hysterically and clean her face about a hundred times. Once a cousin had suggested using stinging nettle to get rid of her pimples. _That _had not ended well. Of course, as a vampire, there was no way on earth she could get a pimple. Still, she stared at her reflection in the mirror as if she were an adolescent and her stone body could still change. She bit her lip as she felt waves of sadness overcome her at that thought. She would never change. Her body was stone. Her friends and her family from her human life were gone, buried beneath the hard cold earth. If life truly had any happy endings she would be buried beside her mother by now and her grandchildren would have children of their own. But life wasn't fair and she was immortal stone. Edward's idiot girlfriend actually wanted to be one of them. She didn't understand the price. Rosalie leaned her head on the pillow and felt a sudden urge for Emmett. She _needed _him like she'd never needed him before. She wrapped a blanket over herself and softly started to sob, crying for her lost human life, for the children she would never have, for the human friends she'd lost along the way. She realized something. Every time she got all weepy like this she ran off to find Emmett. Emmett would always make her feel better, normally by making passionate love to her. That was why her siblings saw her as a sex-crazed maniac. She needed the constant assurance of his loving embrace, the feel of his flesh against hers that let her know that she was loved and always would be. It wasn't like with Royce who had used sex as a tool to hurt her. No, Emmett was a different kind of man that used sex as a way to communicate how deeply he loved her, how much he longed to be with her. She threw off the covers and considered her options. She wasn't going to fall apart. She'd been down that road, it never ended well. She set off in search of Emmett. She found him outside running laps. She suddenly, playfully lunged on him. He didn't even stop moving, but chuckled while she held on. He completed his lap, her hair blowing in the wind. She got off his back.

"Lord, Rosalie, do you even want to win this bet?"  
"I do, but I'm also bored. Let's go out."

"Where do you want to go?" Emmett asked.  
"The opera maybe?" Rosalie suggested.

"I heard there's a musical-"

"No. You know I don't do musicals. I grew up during their supposed golden age and Daddy dragged me to everyone. Every boring one."

"What's the difference between an opera and a musical?" Emmett questioned his more sophisticated wife.

"Operas are better. They just are." She shrugged. "I'm going to go get a paper."

She went back in the house and came out jumping excitedly. "Yay, Tosca's playing! I haven't seen that one in decades!"  
"You always dry sob through that one, so I thought you didn't like it." Emmett commented.

"Just because it makes me cry doesn't mean I don't like it!" Rosalie shot back. "You like it, right?"

"I do now that I've learned Italian."  
"Great! It starts around eight."

…

Just as Tosca stabbed a knife into Scarpia's back just before he could rape her, Rosalie started quietly dry sobbing.

"Why does this scene always get you? It's not even a sad scene." Emmett told her.

"B-because I know what comes next."  
Even Emmett would have teared up, if he could have, when Tosca's lover was shot by the Italian police for his revolutionary views. Rosalie started sobbing. Emmett held her in his arms, as he always did.

"Rosalie, I think you wanted to see this opera so that I'd hold you."  
"Y-yeah, kind of." Rosalie admitted.

"You could've just asked." He whispered seductively into her ear. At that point she was caring less and less about the bet. She kissed his neck.

"Although, I get why you identify with Tosca." Emmett continued.

"Well, she was _almost _raped I was…" She trailed off. "Jesus, why on Earth do I like this opera? Let's get out of here."

She took Emmett's hand and they walked out onto the street. She leaned onto him while they walked. He wrapped an arm around her. They needed no words to express what they felt for each other.

"Our siblings misunderstand us." Rosalie said. "We're not sex-crazed maniacs."  
"I might be." Emmett admitted.

"Okay, I'M not a sex-crazed maniac. It's just I love you so much that I find it hard to keep my hands off you."

"So do I."

She was silent for a moment. "It's a little weird though isn't it? You'd think I'd hate sex after…after that incident."

His grip around her tightened, protectively.

"But it's you I love Emmett, not sex." She smiled up at him.

He drew her into a tight embrace and kissed her on her lips.

"You saved me, you know that? You saved me from an eternity of darkness." Rosalie whispered.

"You saved me too, Rosalie. Didn't you ever notice that I was happy to be turned, to be given a new chance at life? I hated my human life. I had an alcoholic bastard for a dad, a control freak for a mom and one girl that, well…"  
"One girl that what?" Rosalie asked, having never heard this story.

"One girl that I loved, but she never loved me back. So I went into the woods intending to build myself a cabin and live alone in the forest with just the critters for company. I thought I'd be fine with loneliness." He stroked her soft, silky hair. "But I wouldn't have been. I'd have never met you, my beautiful angel. You saved me."

They kissed again.

_We're not just two sex maniacs, _Rosalie thought. _We really love each other and if no one else can see that I don't care. _Then she drew away from the kiss.

"But the bet's still on. Mama needs a new Mercedes."


	4. Day Three

Rosalie twirled around as she examined her new dress. It was sparkly and red and just right.

"I'm totally going to buy this." She announced to her sister and shopping partner, Alice. It was the second time this week they'd gone shopping. She had to get out of the house though and Alice had volunteered to come along with her.

"Oh that dress is adorable, Rose!" Alice gushed over it. She smiled. "It's no wonder Emmett is all over you, your clothes are _hot_."  
"Alice that's just a tad creepy."  
Alice giggled. "Sorry."

Rosalie shook her head and tried not to think about Emmett. Before her shopping trip she and Emmett had been sitting on the couch together. She'd put his hand in hers, then he'd grasped her fingers. She'd placed her head on his shoulder, relishing the strong solidness of his muscles. He'd wrapped an arm around her and then she'd kissed his neck. Then she'd been on top of him, straddling his thighs and about to rip off his shirt. That's when she'd stood up.

"Mercedes, Mercedes, Mercedes!" She'd shouted before dashing out of the house like a madwoman. The last she'd seen of Emmett he was staring after her, jeans tight and mouth open.

"Alice, what is wrong with me? Why can't I keep my hands off Emmett?"  
"Rose when was the last time you ever did anything just by yourself?"  
"Well…I…went shopping."

"Naturally you can't bring Emmett along with you on shopping trips. I can't convince Jasper to come along with me either. I mean we do tend to do everything with our mates. We're strongly sexual beings by nature and all that togetherness naturally leads to vertical dancing."

"That's the strangest euphemism for sex I've ever heard."  
"Yeah, I just came up with it."

"So you don't think I can win this bet do you?"  
"Snowball's chance in Hell." Alice answered  
"How do you and Jasper do it?" Rosalie wondered. "I mean Jasper's hot. It's a miracle you and Jasper aren't always going at it too. Esme and Carlisle I get since he's so self-disciplined and all."

Alice rolled her eyes. "We do go at it a lot, trust me. But we have the sense to do it in private not in front of everyone. You know what I think? You and Emmett are codependent."

Rosalie shook her head. "Ever since you took that psychology class in '73 you think you're an expert."  
"Well, I was also in an insane asylum."  
"So I suppose that beating that public indecency charge in '67 makes me an expert in Irish law." Rosalie said snickering.

"You didn't beat it. We broke you and Emmett out of jail and haven't been to Ireland since."  
"You have to admit the cliffs of Moher were a nice location…"  
"For sightseeing, yes, not for…that!" Alice softly shouted.

Rosalie snickered.

"Anyway, have you considered just taking matters into your own hands?" Alice suggested. "Because as much as I want a new wardrobe I sort of don't want Jasper winning the bet. If he loses maybe he'll stop making the silly things. It just escalates and next thing you know Jas is making prank calls to the Volturi. You'd think they'd have caller ID come to think of it."  
"What do you mean by taking matters into my own hands?" Rosalie asked intrigued.

"You know…a date with rosy palms."  
Rosalie cocked her head. "Do I know her? I don't think I know her. How'd that help anyway?"  
"No, no, I mean a trip…downtown."  
"We are downtown."  
"God damn it. I mean touching yourself."  
Rosalie's eyes widened. "I've never done that! Besides it'd be like cheating on Emmett."

"You can't cheat on Emmett with yourself. Besides I know Emmett does it."  
"He'd better not!" Rose growled.

"I walked in on him once. I didn't look him in the eyes for a week." Alice admitted.

Rose clenched her fist. "Why that…that deviant!"  
"I do it." Alice said, getting a little defensive.

"Well, you shouldn't! It's just…I just…" Rosalie sputtered and was silent.

"Come on, Rose, it's the twenty-first century. Remember when Negroes couldn't vote and people hung homosexuals in the public square? We don't do that anymore. I mean people used to think masturbation could make you go blind, but I've tried it and I'm not blind."  
"Um, they don't say Negroes anymore."  
"Oh, sorry. It's hard to keep up sometimes."

"Anyway, I refuse to take part in the moral degeneration of society."  
"Seriously, Rose? Doing it at the pool is alright, but masturbation's out of the question? Anyway, you're mad at Emmett right?"  
"I am!" Rosalie agreed.

"You ought to touch yourself right in front of him. Then get him hot and bothered and tell him he's not allowed to touch you."  
"That's…that's the lamest idea ever. I mean I'd get turned on and he'd get turned on and then we'd…" Her eyes narrowed. "Hey! You're trying to get me to lose this bet! You're not on my side at all!"  
"I really need a new summer wardrobe!" Alice whined.

"I need a new Mercedes!" Rosalie said.

"You have enough cars!" Alice protested.

"And you have enough clothes, Pixie!" Rosalie shouted back.

Rosalie paid for her dress and Alice paid for her new handbag then they stalked off in separate directions.

…

_Stupid pixie! _Rosalie fumed, pacing by the living room window. _Trying to get me to lose the bet! I'll show her! I'll show'em all! Rosalie Cullen can control herself around her sexy, vampire sex god husband!_

"Hey, Babe! I'm going out!" Emmett said bounding into the room and giving her butt a good natured spank. She shivered.

"Could you refrain from doing that till we win this bet?" She requested.

"Sure thing, Rose." He said smiling his sexy vampire sex god smile.

She felt guilty as hell, but she decided right then and there that there was only one way she could win the bet. She slunk into her bedroom, laid on the bed and tugged down her pants and panties.

_God this is so wrong…_She thought as, for the first time in her existence she put her hands between her legs and stroked. She let out a soft moan as waves of pleasure rushed through her. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out. Her mother had always told her this was wrong. If that was the case, she didn't want to be right.

…

Jasper grinned to himself as he passed Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. He heard moans and sighs of pleasure. He knew they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He opened the door and gave out a yelp. Rose was laying on the bed, half-naked, pleasuring herself.

"OH, DAMN IT! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!" He cried before shutting the door. Then he opened it back up.

"Get out you perv!" His adoptive sister cried, throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't tell Emmett I saw you like this, he'll kill me!"  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Rose cried. "Now get out!"  
Jasper closed the door, but couldn't help but let his mind wander to an image of a naked, self-pleasuring Rosalie.

_Alice in a bathing suit, Alice in a bathing suit, Alice in a bathing suit…there we go. _He finally managed to get the persistent image out of his head.

Meanwhile Rosalie collapsed in a state of utter ecstasy, her baser urges fully satisfied. For now, anyway.


End file.
